


Dress Up

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Lil' Matches AU.</p><p>Jason and Damian play dress up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

****

               “This is stupid,” Lil’ Matches huffed as he puffed his glossy, lower lip out into a pout. “Daddy won’t like this at all.”

               Baby Doll rolled his eyes before finishing the wing of Lil’ Matches’ eyeliner. He wiped some smudged black from the younger boy’s eye with a q-tip before tossing the tube of eyeliner into his makeup box. He sorted through the bock, shuffling through makeup until he found the tube of mascara he was searching for.

               “Open them,” Baby Doll ordered as he unscrewed the cap. Lil’ Matches hesitantly obeyed, opening his eyes and allowing his brother to begin caking mascara onto his long lashes. “It’s not stupid. Even Dickie’s played dress up. It’s just something we do,” he insisted with a frown.

               “You for far longer than you  _should_ ,” Lil’ Matches spat before scowling. “This is ridiculous! Acting the part of a girl is an acceptable challenge, but  _this_  is a copious amount of makeup. This is far too much for a-“

               “Close your eyes, brat,” Baby Doll snapped, effectively cutting the younger boy’s rant off. “This isn’t even a lot. You’re just wearing gloss and liner. Wait until you have to wear lipstick and eye shadow for Dickie, Lil’ Matchette.” Baby Doll cackled at his own joke as he screwed the cap of the mascara back onto the tube. He tossed it back into the makeup box with a dull thud followed by a clang of makeup shifting and sliding around.

               Lil’ Matches scowled as his cheeks heated up. “Tt,” he spat, and then crossed his arms. “He likes makeup..?” His plucked brow arches ad his blue eyes reflected his curiosity. He tried to maintain a scowl, but Baby Doll could see right through it. Lil’ Matches tried to pretend he hated the older boy, but they spent a lot of time together.

               The older boy flashed a grin that was all white teeth and mischief. “He likes it with shorts and lace,” he replied as he turned Lil’ Matches around to face the mirror. He grabbed his younger brother’s arms, and then leaned forward so that his lips were next to the younger boy’s ear. Baby Doll stared at his brother’s reflection in the mirror, his gaze darkening to show exactly what kind of thoughts were passing through his mind.

               “Shorts that are  _obscenely_  short, but that’s not something Daddy’ll wanna see on his baby boy,” Baby Doll murmured before reaching down to pinch Lil’ Matches’ side. “But he’ll get over it.”

               Lil’ Matches’ nose wrinkled as he stared at himself in the mirror. He scowled at the eyeliner that was making his expression appear sultry. He glanced up at Baby Doll, and then back down to his own reflection. He knew his look was missing  _something_. He didn’t mind wearing a dress (though that was not information he was about to share with Baby Doll), but a dress was not  _him_. It didn’t match “Lil’ Matchettes’” personality as well as shorts—and lace—would.

               “Do…do you have an example?” Lil’ Matches was tense as he continued to stare at himself. His brows furrowed the longer he stared. He refused to look up at Baby Doll’s cocky expression or greet his proud eyes. Lil’ Matches wasn’t sure if he hated Baby Doll outside the dresses, like he was now, or in the dresses more. At least the older boy was just a brat when he wore the dresses, and didn’t behave like a dick.

               “Sure, kid. I have something that’ll fit,” Baby Doll replied before ruffling Lil’ Matches’ hair. “Don’t you tell Daddy where you got it.”

               Lil’ Matches flashed his own mischievous smirk that was all white teeth and unspoken threats. “I wouldn’t  _dream_  of it.”


End file.
